In some mobile networks, user devices (e.g., smartphones, computers, mobile handsets, or other user equipment (UE)) may be connected to a core network and/or the Internet via a radio access network (RAN). Each mobile network may include transceivers, such as base stations, node Bs, or evolved node Bs (eNBs), for facilitating communications between user devices, networks, and/or nodes (e.g., web and media servers). In a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) environment, a GTP protocol (e.g., an evolved GTP (eGTP) protocol) may be used to transport Internet protocol (IP) packets from external packet networks to user devices.
Network operators want testing equipment capable of testing nodes that handle large amounts of GTP traffic received via high density (e.g., 40 Gigabit per second (Gbps)) ports. For example, network operators may want to test nodes in an evolved packet core (EPC) may be required to generate, receive, and process GTP (e.g., eGTP) traffic associated with numerous sessions and/or user devices. To handle large amounts of GTP traffic, a testing platform may require significant resources, including a multi-processor architecture. While a multi-processor architecture may be beneficial for handling large amounts of GTP traffic, issues can arise with regard to traffic distribution. For example, a conventional testing platform that includes multi-processor hardware would still be overloaded because, most of the time, one processor would receive most or even all of the GTP traffic.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for distributing GTP traffic.